While consumers may access media items, such as movies and television shows, by receiving over the air signals or by subscribing to a cable or satellite television provider, increasingly consumers are accessing content over Internet-based systems. Some Internet-based systems allow users to download or stream content over the Internet to a variety of client devices. For example, an Internet-based media system may provide content to users via a personal computer, a set-top box, or a personal mobile device, such as a smart phone or tablet computer. In particular, streaming media systems enable users to access media content in a stream, such that the users may begin consuming (e.g., watching and/or listening to) content before the entirety of the content is delivered to the user's client device. Such a system allows users to access content while avoiding a potentially lengthy download process before beginning to consume their selected content.
To provide high-quality content, content service providers may use multiple servers at various locations in the Internet. Each server may store at least some or all of the content provided by the content service provider. When the content service provider intends to make new content available to users, such new content is transferred to the memory storage systems of the servers. Typically, the servers discontinue providing content to users while new content is being transferred to the server because access quality may be adversely affected while data is being written to the memory storage systems. In other words, the write operations being applied to the memory storage systems may increase the latency of the read operations being applied to the memory storage system. It would be desirable, however, to have the ability to load new content on the servers while still allowing the servers to provide content to users with little or no effect on the quality of service.
These drawings will be better understood by those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description.